deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update October 11th 2013
This is site bug fixes and updates page that was posted on October 11th, 2013. News General *Introducing the New Gallery Framed Print We are proud to announce the Gallery Frame, our newest addition to an already stellar line of Prints Shop products. DeviantART's new Gallery Frames are an alluring yet durable option for collectors looking to preserve the art they love. In addition to its elegant design and protective qualities, Gallery Frames are also our least expensive framing option, ranging from about $25 to $75! Sta.sh Writer *Writing Descriptions with Sta.sh Writer (Beta Testers) As part of our initiative to make formatting and conversation easier and more dynamic, you can now use the Add Media tool to add content and formatting to deviation descriptions, Sta.sh item descriptions, and Sta.sh stack descriptions! Bug fixes General *Mentions did not appear in the proper order in the "All Messages" section of the Message Center. *Navigation on the recurring payment confirmation page for PayPal was confusing. *A small number of users had a blank stack of Reply messages in their Message Centers which they could not remove. *Searching did not work in the "Design Challenges" category. *It was impossible to remove the first thumbnail when editing one's Commissions widget. *Some links and buttons throughout the site still displayed the old username symbols. *Hover bubbles were sticking on the new username symbols. *Long group names would wrap on deviation pages. *There were some grammatical issues with the Critique box on the deviation page. *The "Buy This Print" button on deviation pages was colored slightly differently than the rest of the buttons on the page. *Group icons were not clickable in the "Featured In…" section of the sidebar on deviation pages. *Internal links would appear bold in all Journal Skins, regardless of the skin's coding. *There were labeling inconsistencies between the hover text, help modal and Profile Page displays of the new username symbols. *Pagination was briefly broken for the Friends, Watchers and Groups Widgets. *There were various alignment and sizing issues with the new username symbols. *The Welcome Tour page would erroneously link to nonexistent pages. *Adding Points to one's cart did not work for a short period. *Under very rare circumstances, unusual HTML markup in a Journal could cause one's Profile Page to not display. *.GIF images would not display properly in apps using the oEmbed API. *The "Resend verification email" option was missing from the verification page. *Under certain conditions, options on the Manage Friends page could default to being unchecked, even after manually being changed. Sta.sh / Submit *When sharing a stack on Facebook, there wouldn't be a thumbnail displayed. *When sharing a stack url after editing a stack, the URL would redirect to the wrong location when viewed by someone else. *Uploading wouldn't work properly in the main Sta.sh area. Sta.sh Writer *Image resizing buttons were not appearing on short thumbnails, even if there was enough space for them to display. *For some Windows users, Sta.sh Writer would lack a scrollbar if the document was too tall. *Clicking on a section title in Sta.sh Writer's sidebar would not reload that section. *The align attribute was mistakenly allowed in comments. *Outgoing link icons were causing problems with images in some skins, and will now only appear if there's text content inside the link. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013